To Do List
Do you want to contribute, but aren't sure what to do? This wiki is a work in creation, so there's always plenty to do! Make sure to check out the Wiki Style Guide first however. This is the wiki's to do list. Each task has a number assigned to it. This is not the order it must be completed, only the order the task was put up, so new tasks will have bigger numbers. The description of each is included, followed by the name of the administrator who posted it and the difficulty level. (If you have something that you think may be suitable as an add to the wiki, go to the talk page and leave a message there for the administrators to consider. Do not add the task yourself.) We recommend you a wiki before editing anything. with an account is also recommended as you will be able to track and take credit for your contributions, as well as collaborate with other editors for information. Signing up will also mean that if you've been notoriously good at completing tasks, you will show up on the community corner in the right hand side of the . And even if you aren't featured, on the community corner, players will still know who the top overall contributers are when they check page. Once you have completely finished a task, please remove it from the list. If you are unable to/don't know how, an administrator will remove it within 72 hours. Thank you from everyone and happy editing! Short Tasks Short tasks are ones that can generally be completed in one or two edits. #Find, upload and add picture to Shift-A. This function is no longer available, so its possible this task may never be completed. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 18:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Hard Long Tasks Tasks under long may take more than one edit to complete. So if you have some, but not all of the information, do not hesitate to add! #Convert all Recipes, Designs, and Tiki Drinks to new format. The new format is the one that uses a chart instead of several paragraphs in the Upgrages section. This includes confirming stats for the second and third stars. It is recommanded that you do this by section, all level 1 coin recipes for example, to make sure nothing is skipped. --AvalonRose 19:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Difficulty: Hard #Update stats on Ingredient sources(Crops, trees, etc.) pages to reflect all uses and correct amount needed to complete all three stars. --AvalonRose 19:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium #Update related pages; i.e. Recipe page, upgrading pages, Ingredient total, Fishing; pages. The Ingredients should be done after everything is converted to new format. --AvalonRose 19:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Difficulty: Hard #Update Achievements/trophies page and related pages, i.e. label which recipes count as Sushi recipes and add info on the Recipe page about the different trophies available via cooking(see Upgrading Animals for an example). --AvalonRose 19:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium #Add missing pictures. This mainly is a few flowers, decorations, and a lot of the tree pages. If you find a page without a picture and can not provide a picture add to the Pages that need pictures section of my talk page. --AvalonRose 19:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Difficulty: Easy #Help fill out information for the Tricks page. If you are filling out a picture or pictures: please title the image "Level x Pet Trick". Replace the x with the correct level and Pet with the correct pet. Make sure it is a 100x100pixel png file. --Goldenguppies Island Paradise Wiki Administrator 23:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium #Help write a basic 'house' building guide. See the Island Decoraton Contest winners for examples of houses. This should just be basic info on best materials to use and how to stack them to create the illusion of a house. Try to include Map views(Shift +M) if possible. --AvalonRose 21:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Hard #Help fill out information for the Level Guide page. --AvalonRose 04:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Easy Permanent Tasks These tasks should not be removed because they are wiki maintenance tasks. There will never be a real "completion". Not all pages that fall under each category may need updating. Only update ones that need them. #Check the for some pages that may have outdated information. #Check the for some pages that don't have links to other articles. Only link it to articles that are actually relevant to the page!! Do not randomly link article to one that have no relevance to it. #Check the for some pages that may need expanding on. Only put in valid and correct information. #Check the for pages that aren't linked to. #Go to a and spell- and grammar-check it.